Playing TIme!
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Hiatus sejak catatan ada di hp ku yg dicuri.
1. Chapter 1

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Akira Amano**

**PLAYING TIME!!**

Ini cerita yang langsung kuketik malam ini juga(ide yang langsung diketik). Aku dulu pernah mencoba menggambar satu halaman doujin Reborn, kutuangkan saja dalam cerita ini.

Rating: K

Genre: Fantasy, Mafia Action

Cerita ini dimulai ketika Ipin dan Lambo makan mie di kamar Tsuna...disana juga ada Reborn.

"Gyahahahaha" Yang Mulia Lambo akan memakan mie ini bersama dengan saos sambal yang pedassss." Lambo mulai bermain dengan saos sambal dan memulai keributan.

Ipin yang sedang makan dengan tenang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Lambo, sedangkan Reborn sedang sibuk membersihkan pistolnya dan tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua.

"Hahahahah...."Lambo tertawa lagi sambil bermain-main. Saos sambal itu bergelopotan dimana-mana.

Sementara itu di bawah,

"Tsuna sayang.. periksa kamarmu, sepertinya anak-anak sedang meributkan sesuatu." Mama Tsuna yang sedang membuat cemilan meminta Tsuna untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi di atas.

Tsuna yang sedang melihat televisi memandang Mamanya dan mulai beranjak dari sofa kemudian menaiki tangga."GEZ.. apa lagi yang mereka lalukan dikamarku kali ini??". Sudah sejak tiga hari ini selalu terjadi keributan di kamar Tsuna.

Ketika Tsuna membuka pintu."lambo, apa yang..." CROOOT..... saos sambal yang dipegang Lambo mengenai Tsuna.

"Wawawawa, pedih!!" saos sambal itu mengenai mata Tsuna.

"Ghahahaha...tembakan Tuan Lambo tidak pernah meleset!! Lambo berteriak kegirangan, sedangkan Ipin yang khawatir dengan Tsuna mencari tisu dan memberikannya pada Tsuna.

"Terimakasih Ipin." Tsuna tersenyum, Ipin juga tersenyum. Tsuna lalu membersihkan saos sambal yang menempel di wajahnya sambil menahan pedih. Ipin mendekati Lambo dan memarahinya.

Lambo merasa kesal dan mundur selangkah. Dengan hidung yang keluar ingus, dia mengeluarkan bomb dari dalam rambutnya. Lambo lalu berjalan mundur sambil membawa bomb itu.

Tiba-tiba.." DUK" Lambo terpeleset karena tidak sengaja tersandung kaki Reborn yang sedang duduk dan terjatuh keluar jendela. Terdengar ledakan dasyat.....

"DUARRRRRRRR!!!". Tsuna langsung melihat keluar jendela.

Lambo meringis kesakitan. Dia melihat ke atas. "Uh... Reborn bodoh membuat Lambo terkena ledakan!!" Lambo langsung lari sambil menangis. Tsuna kebingungan, dia langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ma, aku keluar dulu.." Terdengar suara Tsuna membuka pintu.

"Tsuna.. kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu..?.. hati-hati kalau mau pergi ya!" Mama Tsuna hanya menengok sebentar dan kembali membuat cemilan.

Ketika Tsuna mencari Lambo, ternyata Ipin juga pergi mencarinya. Reborn pun turut ikut, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Reborn karena dia juga ikut mencari Lambo.

Ketika Tsuna sibuk mencari-cari, tiba-tiba dari bawah Tsuna merasa bajunya ditarik. Ketika melihat kebawah,ternyata itu adalah Ipin.

.

"Eh, apa??Ipin, kamu sudah menemukan Lambo?" Ipin mengangguk, dia menunjuk kearah gang samping. Tsuna lalu menggendong Ipin dan berlari mengikuti telunjuk Ipin. Sampai disana ternyata Reborn berdiri sambil memandang keatas, Ipin juga menunjuk keatas. Tsuna pun memandang depannya(sebuah tiang listrik)lalu mendongak dan ternyata Lambo ada diatas tiang listrik tersebut.

Nah, apa yang akan terjadi??

Next chapter....


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing time!**

Cerita sebelumnya: Setelah jatuh dari jendela dan terkena ledakan akibat perbuatannya sendiri, Lambo berlari sambil menangis. Tsuna pun mengejarnya karena khawatir. Entah kenapa Reborn juga ikut...

"Lam..lambo!apa yang kamu lakukan diatas sana!" Tsuna berteriak-teriak karena khawatir. Tiang itu tingginya hampir tujuh meter. Lambo berdiri diatas penyalur listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Ah..si sapi bodoh itu sudah tidak waras..kalau saja dia tersetrum, pasti jadi sapi panggang.." Reborn mengatakan hal itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Re..born..ja..jangan berkata seperti itu.." Tsuna bertambah panik gara-gara perkataan Reborn. Kini keluar keringat dingin dari tubuhnya. Diturunkannya I-pin dari punggungnya dan dia berteriak lagi."Lambo!ayo turun!nanti aku belikan permen lolipop!" Tsuna mulai merayu Lambo dengan makanan. Dia berharap dengan cara itu Lambo mau turun.

"Gyahahaha!tuan Lambo jadi tinggi..Lambo tidak perlu permen karena Lambo sudah punya~" Diatas tiang listrik itu Lambo malah berteriak kesenangan.

_"Eh?darimana Lambo mendapat permen?_ "Tsuna tidak mengerti.

Lambo lalu melihat Tsuna, I-pin dan Reborn yang kecil.

"Hahaha, kalian ada di bawahku!" Tiba-tiba angin bertiup cukup kencang. Lambo yang berada diatas agak terseret oleh arus angin itu. Beberapa permen yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"LAMBO!CEPAT TURUN!" Lambo yang kemudian berpegangan dengan tiang menggelengkan kepala. "Lam..lambo tidak bisa turun..!permennya ada yang terjatuh!" Dia mulai menangis lagi. Tubuh Lambo yang ringan itu akan sangat mudah tersapu angin.

"Reborn, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Walaupun rasanya Reborn tidak akan membantu tapi hal itu patut dicoba.

"Dame-Tsuna, bukankah si sapi bodoh itu selalu mengganggu? kamu selalu mendapat masalah karena dia bukan?" Reborn menurunkan tepi ujung topinya sedikit. Kini wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Tsuna memandang kearah Reborn."Walaupun kamu berkata seperti itu, Lambo adalah salah seorang temanku..." I-pin memandang kearah Tsuna. Walaupun wajah Tsuna terlihat pucat, tapi dia tetap berani.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Lambo!berpeganglah yang kuat!aku akan menolongmu!" Tsuna mulai memanjat tiang listrik itu. Walau sebenarnya dia juga takut saat melihat tinggi tiang itu.. Melihat Tsuna yang mulai memanjat keatas, Reborn tersenyum kecil.

Tsuna baru memanjat setinggi tiga meter, tapi dia sudah merasakan hembusan angin.

"Entah apa yang dipikirkan Reborn, tapi aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Lambo.." Tsuna sudah naik setinggi lima meter. Di pegangan itu terikat sebuah permen loli.

"Apa ini permen yang Lambo punya?¿kenapa bisa berada disini?"

Tsuna mulai naik lagi dan dia sudah berada diatas. "Lambo.." Agak gemetar Tsuna mengulurkan lalu menaikkan Lambo yang masih terisak ke punggungnya.

"Pegangan ya.." Tsuna berbisik perlahan, Lambo hanya menurut. Mendengar suara kotak tegangan listrik itu membuat jantung Tsuna berdegup kencang, ditambah hembusan angin. Sementara itu Lambo yang berpegangan pada Tsuna memasukkan permen lolipop itu ke rambutnya. Dia bergidik.. Saat melihat ke bawah, pandangan Lambo berputar. Tsuna bersusah payah menuruni tiang itu.

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Kenapa di pegangan tiang listrik ada permen lolipop yang terikat?

Next chapter~

*Akhirnya update, walau cuma dikit dan lama...arigato yang sudah review*

Kepada-

**Asaisai**: ah, iya map deskripsi masi kacau. Akan berusaha diperbaiki!

**Mitoian-tan**:heheheh, dia terjerat permen lollipop jadi bertengger di tiang listrik.

**Hana1225**:uh, santai yah?oke, makasie masukannya.

**Aiko wanasaki**:Ah,yang mau ngebunuh Lambo Reborn tuh. Makasie favenya!


End file.
